X800 Grand Magic Games: Earth, Wind, and Fire
"Alright ladies and gentlemen!" called the announcer through the microphone, "We've had some interesting matches so far, but now we get to see a very interesting match up. Warrior Angel's Reed Yuriko vs Dragon Gunfire's William Harrison. And here they come now!" William walked into the arena, his hands swinging by his sides. He smiled as he entered the arena, and raised his fist into the air. The crowd applauded in approval. "William is considered the second strongest Mage of Dragon Gunfire, and is also a famous magic teacher! But despite his kind exterior, he is still haled as the Monster of Earth and Storm!" The crowd roared with approval again. William couldn't stop smiling, he had no idea that he had garnered such popularity. This was actually his first public appearance. A tear dropped from his eyes, as he realized that his students had spread the word of his greatness. He wiped his face, and faced towards his opponent. Reed walked out into the arena, looking down as he adjusts his toque. Once he adjust it right he looked up and glared at his opponent with an exciting grind. "Alright i'm getting fire up." He said to himself loud enough to be heard by William. "Reed here is one of Warrior Angel's power houses and is the son of the once great hero of Ishgar and leader of the Elemental Guardians, Rex Yuriko. My my sound's like we'll be expecting quite a match today folks." Reed points over to William "Listen up Harrison i don't about you being one of your guilds strongest." He holds up his fist up to his face and ignites it on fire. "All i want to know is if have the heat to back up that blaze!" He says with a grin. William began moving his hand in a circular motion, a small tornado forming in it. "You should know Reed, that you have a disadvantage against a Mage like me. Fire doesn't do well against earth and air." He continued moving his hand, more and more air condensing into a larger and larger tornado. Reed grind "Heh we'll see about that." He said. A ring of fire appeared around him on the ground. "Fire-Make! Ring of Fire!" 'He called as the fire ring grew larger forming a tornado of fire, the tornado kept growing and growing until it was the same size as Williams. "'Gale Dragon's Cataclysm." William finally threw his mini tornado, it almost instantly expanding into a large tornado with high velocity winds, designed to exstinguish Reed's flames, and continue on towards him to pick him up into the air, and thrash him around. Before the 2 tornadoes clashed into each other William heard a faint voice from the fire tornado. "Fire-Make!" Was all he heard before the tornadoes clashed and extinguished each other out. Then he saw Reed leaping towards him holding 2 swords made of fire. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Reed came towards him ready to slash him with his swords. With a swift movement, William covered his arms in earth, and the flame swords shattered upon contact as he blocked with them, the highly condensed earth protecting him from the heat. "Like I said, you hold a disadvantage." Before Reed could regain his balance from the assault he had just launched, William aimed a swift blow, directed right towards his nose, his arms still covered in Earth. Williams fist punched a hole right through Reed. He made a grin on his face as his entire body turned into fire and withered away. William then heard a voice behind him. "What's the matter you can't tell the difference between a Decoy and the real thing?" Reed called as he was flying at William with a drill shooting fire from behind like a rocket. "Fire-Make Drilling Boost! And its like i said we'll see about that!" He called flying at him at incredible speed. William didn't even need to turn around. A wall made from erected itself behind him, blocking Reed's incoming assault, although, the earth hadn't come from William and Reed soon broke through it. That was all the time he needed however, as William was already high above Reed, and out of sight. With his legs clad in earth, he used his Gale Dragon Slayer Magic to send him crashing down on Reed, aimed right above him, in order to slam onto his back with immense force. With the amount of speed and force Reed was slammed into the ground with tremendous force. The fall caused him to cough up blood. Reed looked over glared William with one eye while to other closed due to the pain. "Damn! This guy is strong." He thought in his head. William bent over, placing pressure of Reed's back as William aimed to grab his arms and create cuffs of earth on them to pin him to the ground. "That's right Reed Yuriko," Wiliam said after reading Reed's mind, "I am strong. If I'm not mistaken, you defeated the air beast in your section of the maze. While that's impressive for a Fire Mage to accomplish, I should say that I'm leagues above that creature in power. I know you're not done yet, so show me your true power Reed Yuriko. Holding back now would be declaring defeat." William was doing what he always did when fighting a younger opponent. He was training him. "Ugh.....so you use Dragon Slayer Magic hu?" Reed said trying to endure the pain. "If so then i got a question for ya for a friend of mine." He managed to say. "What's that?" asked William. He assumed the friend was the Hino that was also on Team Warrior Angel, a Lightning Dragon Slayer. "Where's the Dragon that taught you your magic?" He asked still in pain from him being on top of him. "He's dead," said William solemnly, but, aware of the matter at hand, did not loosen his grip on Reed. "Well then if that's the case, no point in letting Hino get involved in this fire hunt. So ill just have to burn your ass before he can ask you personally." He said with a grin. All of a sudden the temperature began get hotter and hotter and fire swirled around them on ground making a circle. In a fluid motion, William moved Reed's arms so the restraints latched together behind his hands like handcuffs. With Reed still pinned to the ground, William called "Cavern Dragon's Earth Destruction!" causing the ground of the arena to collapse in on itself which would cause Reed to fall into the tunnels below the Domas Flau. "Gale Dragon's Roar!" He called, aiming it towards Reed to simultaneously exstinguish his flames, and push him farther, and faster towards the ground in the tunnels below. William manipulated his wind allowing him to fly, while Reed would fall. As Reed fell and looked and noticed the Roar attacking coming at him. "Ah hell!" He struggled to break out of the cuffs to use his magic, the effort became pointless. He then turned his body facing down and his entire body ignited on fire as he shot down towards the ground faster as he approach the ground he ignited flames from his hand that were cuff from his back allowing him to quickly turn and land on his legs. Before he had a chance to catch his breath he quickly ran from the incoming Roar attack as it blasted the ground causing a shock wave that blew Reed off his feet. "Hell that was way to close." He got up and looked up at William. "Hell Hino should be the one fighting this guy why does he get a Maker Magic user while i get a blazing Dragon Slayer? Oh well." He then tried again to get the cuffs off. "Blazing hell i can't get these cuffs off!" He ignited his hole body on fire again and tried again. When ever he couldn't break them the would then increase even more. "Ahhhhhhh!" Fire seeped out from Reeds eyes. The ground began crack from the intense flames as it increased even more. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then all of a sudden the cuffs were ripped apart and Reed raised his arms in the air in accomplishment. With the fire still burning with intensity he glared at William with fire still seeping from his eyes. William continued floating in the air above Reed. "He seems all fired up now," William chuckled. He began collecting wind into his hand again, creating another miniature tornado, which, when thrown, would immediately increase in size like the last one. "Gale Dragon's Cataclysm!" he called again. He threw the large tornado down at Reed. When it touches down it would create a giant burst of air, generating a powerful shockwave much greater than William's Dragon's Roar. With the intense flames Reed cupped his hands together and a ring of fire surrounds him on the ground. "Fire-Make! Ring of Fire" A tornado of fire rised up towards the wind tornado then Reed clapped his hands together and pointed it towards the tornado. "Now Fire Blast!" an intense blast of fire was then fired out of his hands towards the tornado while inside the fire tornado and both clashing against the wind tornado before it could stronger. Reed stood there and let grind. While Reed was distracted by the tornado, William flew at a rapid speed to the ground, landing a few yards away from him. He rose his hands into the air, and formed a shell of earth behind Reed. At the same time, the wind, William had already fired began extinguishing Reed's flames with its superior speed causing a lack of oxygen for the flames. He then made walls of earth in a linear shape from William to Reed. William gathered powerful wind in his hands as he smiled at the set up he had just completed. "Gale Dragon's Wind Tunnel." He shot the wind at the still distracted Reed. Going through the walls kept the wind from losing any velocity as it was bottlenecked towards Reed, increasing in power and velocity the farther it went. As it reached Reed, the wind would slam into him, using the shape of the shell to send him forwards by having him fly up to the top of the curved shell. In the event his plan went off without a hitch, William inhaled again, preparing his Cavern Dragon's Roar. While trying to fend off his attack he glanced over and noticed him. "Damn whats he up to?" He thought in his head. William fired the great gusts of wind at Reed, his set up already having been complete, and prepared the follow up Roar. The only question now was "what will Reed do?" Reed canceled his fire attack and quickly spun around, cupped his hands together. "Fire-Make Shield!" He called and separated his arms forming a large, circle shaped shield made of fire in front of him. The gust of wind collided with the shield canceling each other out. Then Reed shouted. "Fire-Make! Chain!" 'A chain of fire was thrown towards him and wrapped around his face preventing him from opening his mouth for a breath attack. With his chain attached he retracted the other end of the chain into his hand making fly towards him at incredible speed. As he approached He prepared to punch William as hard as he could. When Reed threw the chain at William, he caught it, preventing the chain from wrapping around his face. Although he was about to pull Reed in, he was surprised when Reed came to him. When Reed dealt his punch, William covered his arm in earth, and caught the attack. As the attack hadn't been enhanced by Reed's fire, it was like he was punching a wall. "Nice try, but I'm not going to lose this battle," he said as he began to grip tightly on Reed's fist, applying crushing force. With his other arm clad in earth, he aimed a devastating punch right into his gut. "Ugh!" Reed began to cough up even more blood then before, his eyes returning to normal. "Hell." He said. With his mouth dripping blood and one eyes closed because of the pain he had enough strength to look up at him and glared at him. He managed to grab on to his arm gripping hard on it. "I....I will not.....burn....out." He struggled to take in deep breaths. "Because I'm a member of Warrior Angel." He said breathing hard. His glaring eyes grew serious. He then pushed his feet off the ground to head butt him. Unprepared for the head butt, William gritted his teeth as their heads collided, leaving a small bruise. Without moving his fist, which was still held onto by Reed, William blasted him again with a blast of wind, the pressure being similar to William's last punch. After He collided his head to Williams he quickly cupped his hands together "'Fire-Make Wings!" Angel-like wings of fire then appeared on his back along with a tail. He was sent flying up wards like a kite catching wind although he managed to gain some distance from William he still felt the powerful force of the attack. "Ughhhh!" The pain caused him to fly out of control and smashed into the walls of the hole. "Ugh ow." He said and looked down at William. He spread his wings and jumped off the wall and flew to the above him in the air. He cupped his hands together and called "Fire-Make Scattered Arrows!" He aimed both his hands at him and dozens of arrows made of fire was raining down above him. "Cavern Dragon's Mountain Armor!" An earthen shell covered William's body, protecting him from the arrows. Smoke billowed off from the scorch marks on his armor, but for the most part, William was unharmed. "I have to be honest with you, I've been holding back a little." His magical aura flared up, a warm dandelion color. William jumped in the air, following Reed, moving so fast that the untrained eye could not follow, as he jumped off of air like it was solid, increasing his momentum even further. He stopped right in front of Reed, but before attempting to strike Reed, or giving him the chance to retaliate, he had already jumped off the air again, maneuvering himself behind Reed to kick him in the back with an earth imbued leg. Reed couldn't keep track of his insane speed. "What the blaze!" He looked around wondering where he was until he felt a powerful kick from behind smashing him down to the ground. "AHHHH! ugh." His landing caused a small creator on the ground. Back up in the stands where Team Warrior Angel was watching their fight on lacrima screen. Zora, who had been watching their match the entire time, narrows his eyes after watching what just happened. "Ah man Reed's not doing so good out their." Kana said "This guys way more on your league Zora." Esca said to him. Zora made no reply and kept watching. William remained flying in the air with his magic, looking down at Reed, and waiting for him to get up. It wouldn't be fair to kick him while he laid on the ground. "It appears as though you're going to lose this match Tristan," said Aether up in the guild master's booth. "William was my teacher after all." Tristan watches the match with intensity and without saying a word. Reed slowly gets up to his knees and adjusted his toque that almost fell off and gets up all the way. "You say i have a disadvantage because you use magic that burns out mine and that your blaze is stronger then mine am i right?" He stands there with blood dripping from his mouth and hands. "That's not the exact words I would use," answered William, "but basically, yes." He continued floating in the air, once again moving his hand to form another tornado in it. "Well let me tell you give you a burning lesson teach." He cupped his hands together, his eyes covered in shadow from his toque. "The way to win a fight isn't based on advantages or power the way to win a fight is a wizards burning ambition to never give up." He said his eyes glaring as his hands ignite on fire. "Fire-Make! Exploding Fire Flies!" He called and raised his hands in the air as glowing small orbs flew out of his hands flying towards William. William smiled. "I admire your tenacity, but it's not just a magic advantage that ensures my victory." He threw the tornado, destroying the orbs by robbing them of oxygen with his high velocity winds. "It's my control over every aspect of my magic." William used his speed again, appearing in front of Reed again and aiming a powerful punch, combined with his wind to produce a powerful shockwave. But he didn't stop there. William continued to bombard Reed with attacks from every angle, using his immense speed, aiming punches and kicks towards his back, chest, gut, sides, and joints. By the time William appeared in front of him Reed already had his next spell waiting. "Fire-Make! Wolf Pack!" A magic circle appeared in between them and a pack of wolves made of fire charged at him coming from out of the circle and pounce at him. William was still too fast for the Wolf Pack, easily jumping and running past them in order to deal his quick jabs towards Reed. Then suddenly he stopped. "You've put up a good fight Reed," he said, "so I think it's only fair I end this with my strongest technique. Unfortunately the audience won't be able to see. Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Dragon's Den!" An earthen shell formed around the arena, blocking out all light. Not even William could see, so he relied on his other senses. "Uh whats happening?" He wondered looking around in confusion. "You call this a secret art? Please a 14 year could cause something more fiery then darkness." He said creating fire all around him. "And if you think a little darkness is enough to beat me then your in for burning disappointment!" He shouted. creating light from the fire inside. "Damn it the best part and i can't see anything!" Kana said in disappointment. Esca and Zora stared at the screen with intensity. "And it appears as though William has won the match," said Aether ominously. "It's called the Dragon's Den for a reason," said William, his voice untraceable as it bounced around the cave. A sudden gust of wind went by, extinguishing his fire. "I can control every aspect of this cave. The darkness is just a bonus." Suddenly the earth below Reed softened, which would cause him to sink in, and immediately resolidify when he was waist deep. "I still can't see you, but I can smell you; I can hear you; and I can feel you." From behind Reed, William appeared, still invisible due the darkness of the room, and dealt a swift kick, immediately retreating backwards to avoid any retaliation. "Ahhhh! Grr hell i can't move!" He clapped his hands that ignited on fire "Fire-Make...." He tried to call. "It's useless!" called William as he delivered his kick, following through with his immediate retreat. Afterwards, several spikes of stone began raining down over Reed. Not hitting vital areas, just aiming to let blood, and scratch the sides of his body. Reed used his arms as shields to cover him from the falling spikes. "Ahhhhh! I need to get out of here!" He thought in his head. "Gale Dragon's Wind Tunnel!" Another gust of wind went through the cave, even stronger than the last one. It took up the entire volume of the cave. Its strength would cause Reed immense pain, as he was still submerged in the earth, rattling the inside of his body, and possibly injuring his legs. "AHHHH!" He shouted in pain. "Alright time to burn my way out of here. He cupped his hands together as fire ignited. "Fire-Make! Explosive Fireflies!" 'He called and separated his hands as glowing orbs floated all around him floating downwards. Once they collided with the ground they caused a massive explosion that shook the entire cave. "Whoa what was that?" Kana wondered "My guess is Reed. Who else is that destructive?" Esca said. They both paused for a moment and the thought of who was that destructive made them realize something. "Uhhh where's Hino?" Kana wondered. After causing such a tremendous explosion, the entire cave is now burning on fire with Reed standing there free from the ground with William in plain sight. "Hide n seek has just been lightened up." He said clapping his hands for his next spell. "You seem to be mistaken Reed," said William. He moved his hand as more earth began repairing the damage Reed had done, snuffing out the flames with the moving earth, and once again plunging the area into darkness. "If you had known Light Magic this might've been a different story. But fire can easily be snuffed out by wind." William had dug himself into the ground with his magic, maneuvering underneath him, but still able to sense his whereabouts. The ground turned to quicksand beneath Reed's feet, making simple heating not the most opportune option. If he heated it, it would simply solidify into hardened stone that would seal his movements. The more Reed struggled, the more he would sink. "No not this time." Reed said started to sink in. "'Fire-Make! Chain!" He called and threw the chain to the ceiling and hooked into it. He pulled yanked himself into the air and cupped his hands again. "And now Fire-Make Wings!" He called creating wings of fire and a tail on his back and floated in the air. "I should be safe up here. And this will slow you down a bit. Fire-Make! Wolf Pack!" A magic circle appeared from his hands and a group of wolves made of fire ran out of the circle and rained down on the quicksand creating a sea of fire. Reed floated in the air breathing heavily. "Hell im having a hard time keeping up with this guy...almost burned out on magic power." He mumbled to himself. Suddenly, the quicksand spewed out sand like a geyser, striking and extinguishing the wolf pack, and headed straight for Reed, aiming to slam him into the ceiling. With unprecedented speed, William dug to the ceiling as well, and aimed a wind enhanced punch at Reed, who he'd strike after he reached the top, and send him back into the ground. Reed tried to fly around avoiding the quicksand as much as he could, trying to keep himself up as long as he can. "Hell what's with this guy no matter what i do he always tries has a way to counter. I can't keep up!" He thought in his head as he was absorbed by the quicksand. With Reed having been absorbed by the quicksand, he flew upwards towards the roof of the cave. William was ready. His torso came of out the earth, and he dealt a swift punch, using his wind to punch him back to the ground with incredible force. Reed was smashed into the ground with incredible force. "AHHHHHHH!" He shouted in pain. William dropped from his perch on the ceiling, and aimed to slam onto Reed's back with his legs covered in earth. He would then retreat back into the ground. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" His scream from William slamming onto his back was loud enough to be heard from out of the '''Dragon's Den '''Spell. "Uh that was Reed what's going on in there!" Kana said in worry. She was leaning over the edge of the balcony and almost convinced herself to jump down. "I have no idea." Esca said worried as well. "I have no idea what's going on inside there ladies and gentle but it sounds like Reed Yuriko is in uder agony." Chapati Lola said. Hino then arrives carrying a bag of food. He was already eating from it. "Hey guys im back." He said with his mouth full. "Did Reed kick that guys ass or what?" He said looking at his team that was starring at the screen. The cave of the Dragon's Den receded, revealing William standing triumphant over Reed's body, his foot on Reed's back. "It appears we have a winner!" announced Chapati Lola. "William Harrison of Dragon Gunfire has achieved victory!" The crowd roared in approval. William removed his foot from Reed's back. "You fought well. Your skills are impressive, but you currently lack the power to match me. Continue training Reed Yuriko, and some day you'll be unstoppable." Reed lied where he was, not moving a muscle. Hino dropped his bag in shock as he and his friends looked at the badly injured Reed. "REED!" Hino, Kana and Esca shouted in concern, leaping off the platform and ran towards him. Esca arrived first and observed him. "This isn't good he's to badly beaten if we don't do something quick he wont make it." She said to the others. "Lets get him to the infermery Lady Alana can heal him." Kana suggested "Right." Esca replied. Hino looks over and glared at William. "What the hell is your problem! You went way to far!" He said with static electricity surging around his body.